Combustible Lemons
by HolyLemonz
Summary: Quinn introduces Rachel to Portal, and runs into the ever adorable turret. slight continuation from Minecraft fic. Rated T for innuendo.


Glee and Portal belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to?"<p>

"Yes Rachel," Quinn sighed, raking her fingers through her short blonde locks "if you don't, then they will kill you."

"But, but they are so cute! And you know my stance on killing cute things, right? I don't!"

"I know baby, but if you want to solve this puzzle, you are going to have to kill it. And anyway, it's a robot, so you aren't really killing it, you actually shutting it down."

Rachel pouted, widening her eyes in upset, and Quinn looked away. There was NO way that she could stare at that face and resist those pleading eyes. It was one of the strongest weapons at Rachel's disposal, except maybe that thing she can do with her tongue...

In the first game of Portal against _GLaDOS_, Rachel had refused to look when her girlfriend dropped the curious emotion core into the fire pit. And when Portal 2 came out, Rachel had demanded to take the reins. Quinn, having already finished the game had to promise her girlfriend that there will be no more cute emotion cores that she would have to destroy. But she failed to mention the turrets.

And that brought them to this very moment in puzzle 13.

Rachel peaked her character around the corner, observing the red eye of the robot. Its laser pointer flickered over her. She quickly pulled back in a shocked squeal to avoid the barrage of bullets.

"_Helloooooo?"_

"Holy lemons, it tried to shoot me!" she gasped.

"Well, yeah Rach, they are turrets."

"But, but-"

"Do you want to finish it or not?" the short haired blonde sighed.

Rachel was silent for a few moments as she pondered. She knew that playing these games was for their relationship more than anything. Rachel had her musicals and Quinn, well, she had her nerdy video game obsession. Quinn seemed so happy when she played, but she was even happier when she herself played. Rachel wasn't one to question her girlfriends happiness, and if the source of the happiness was from partaking in one of her favourite hobbies, then so be it.

With that thought in mind, Rachel shot a blue portal to a wall opposite her, and quickly peaked around the corner and shot her remaining orange portal underneath the scouting turret. With a final squeal of defeat, the turret fell on the floor next to her, flailing and shooting its last round of bullets, till it shut down completely.

"_whhhhyyyy?"_

"I'M SO SORRY LITTLE TURRET! QUINN MADE ME DO IT!"

Quinn behind her gasped at the accusation "Hey, don't you put this on me!"

"If you hadn't told me that the turrets were so cute, I wouldn't have chosen to play in the first place!" Rachel huffed.

"Cute? Rachel, I think you would find that the cutest things in the world are usually the most deadly. Take the honey bear, the elephant, and you for example.

The brunette narrowed her eyes "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh please sweetie. You're as cute as a button, and you sent a girl to a crack house."

Smug with victory, Quinn cocked her eyebrow with a challenge. Rachel seemed to be contemplating her next move, if her thoughtful face wasn't any indication. And as if a light bulb went off in her brain, her eyes began to narrow with mirth and a knowing smirk grew on her face. Quinn faltered._ Uh oh...I know that look. _Before Quinn could even blink, Rachel had attached her lips to the exposed skin of her neck and began nipping lightly, but enough to turn Quinn into an unresponsive pile of goo.

"Oh...that's uhhh...ooooohhhh...that's tremendous..." Quinn murmured in slight arousal.

Before Quinn could return the favour, Rachel had retracted her lips "Changed my mind!"

Quinn gasped in sexual agony "B-but, I, umm-"

"Nope! Just like you said," Rachel shrugged with a smirk. "And as much as I would like to finger your portal, I have some cute little robots I need to slaughter, because I am just _so_ cute and evil." And with that, Rachel resumed with her game, ignoring the bitter comments of the female robot instructor.

Quinn on the other hand was silent. Her face went blank, and as if on autopilot, she rose from her seat and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom.

Rachel felt the empty air behind her and glanced towards a retreating Quinn.

"Quinn, where are you-"

"I'M GOING TO BAKE A CAKE!"


End file.
